


A Chance For Love

by ZarryQueen



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 09:04:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2687066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZarryQueen/pseuds/ZarryQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn Malik moved to Homes Chapel , was not what he wanted. But in this new city Zayn just finding everything he was not looking. "A chance for love" could be a high school history as all the others. But when it comes to Zayn Malik everything is unpredictable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys, I'm new here, I am Brazilian …
> 
> I'll try to make a zarry story. Sorry for the mistakes, I used the translator.
> 
> I hope you can understand.

My name is Zayn Malik.  
I currently live in Holmes Chapel. I moved here two weeks ago.  
I was expelled from my old school for fighting with one of my friends. I still can’t stop thinking about it. He was one of my best friends, how could he fall in love with me?  
I didn't mean to hit him, but he tried to kiss me forcefully.I'm not gay, but i'm not against them either.  
But that does not mean that I'm interested in finding out what it's like to kiss men!

 

“Baby, you'll be late for school.”

“Mom, I don’t wanna go, I don’t like this place, I'm sure not going to like this school either.”

“Son, you don’t know, you haven't even seen the school yet"

“But I already know I won’t like it.”

 

“Try it"

 

*** 

 

The school wasn’t far from my house, some girls even looked at me.  
Maybe it won’t be so bad to live here.

 

“HEY, you're new here, what’s your name?” a girl asked suddenly

 

“Hi, my name is Zayn and yours?”

 

“My name is Eleanor. Zayn… your name is different, but I like it.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

We talked for a while, she was very kind, and was showing me around the school.  
It was kind of old, and had a few paintings on the walls, which had been painted by students, I would love to have painted one.  
Soon we were interrupted by some screams.

 

“Who's your new friend babe?”

 

“Hey baby! His name is Zayn, he’s new here" 

 

"Hi Zayn, my name is Louis…So my girlfriend has shown you through the school?”

 

“Not yet, but I liked it very much so far.”

 

“The bell already rang, so we have to go to class. Later we'll show you everything, even our secret places.”

 

“Ok, I would love to, Louis."

 

I realized my mother was right. I had to give my new life a chance.  
And I was really enjoying it here. It was my first day, i had met two very nice people, and the day was just beginning.

 

***

 

My next class was music, and Louis could not stop talking about how much he loved this class.

 

'' You don't want to be late for music class, eh mate?''

'' Hi Louis, who's that?'' a curly haired boy said looking at me, I'm not gay, I'm really not, but this boy is gorgeous.

'' This is Zayn.'' Louis said smiling at him in a cheeky way

'' My name is Harry, you're new here right?'' he asked looking at me

'' Yes, I started today.''

'' Hey Harry, I will show him around the school alater... Want to come with us?''

'' Sure" he smiled at me "When did you move here?''

'' Two weeks ago, I don't know any place yet.''

'' Ho about we show you the school tomorrow, today we'll throw a welcoming party for you.''

'' Good idea, Harry. '' agreed Louis

 

Louis smiled like a child now. I'm assuming he loves to party

 

" A party on Monday? '' Actually that's strange... for me at least

'' So what? It's always a fun night Zayn.'' said Harry, raising an eyebrow

'' You're right! And where will the party be? '' i asked still unsure

'' In my house! Give me your address and I'll come and get you'' Harry wrapped an arm around my shoulder, and my stomach knotted

'' Here it is. This is my address Harry. You know where it is?'' i said getting the piece of paper with my addres in it. I had it, just in case i was lost!

'' Of course, it's a block away from my house.''

'' We live so close. Cool'' i grinned looking at him. I'm sure i looked like a fool now.

'' 8 o'clock then?"

''8 o'clock" i confirmed

 

The teacher entered the classroom and i thought this would be a fun class.  
Can't not wait for the party tonight.

 

It was almost 8 o'clock, and I still don't know what I should wear. I was anxious... after al,l it was for me. I decided on black skinny jeans and a white shirt. I think it was good good enough! Simple but effective

'' Zayn, you look good bro'' 

'' THANK Doniya. Tell mum not to worry, I'll not stay too late.'' 

'' Zayn ok, be careful.'' she winked making me roll my eyes

'' I love you bye.'' i said preventing her from other comments 

I went downstairs and the doorbell rang. I do not know why, but just thinking that it was Harry made me feel nervous. I cann't explain, because i can't understand it either! 

 

'' Hi Zayn , you're looking good" my heart bet a few extra times, but there was a girl with him.

'' Thanks, you too. Will you not introduce me to your friend?'' i asked smiling politely at her

'' Of course this is Allie! She's my girlfriend.'' 

 

Harry had a girlfriend, and she was beautiful, yet the fact that he's dating someone bothered me and againg I cann't understand why? Maybe i want a girlfriend too?

 

''Hi Zayn! Harry told me that you are new in town. He's not the type to make new friends, but he really liked you, so welcome i guess? '' she smiled at me. She was nice

 

''Thank you." 

I bit my lip feeling flattered that Harry was actually interested to be my friend.  
We made out way to Harry's house,and man it was.... woah! A lot of people were partying. I spotte Louis and Eleanor... yay!

 

'' The reason of the party arrived. Zayn enjoy your party.'' Louis said patting my shoulder. Louis could talk louder than the music!

 

'' I'll get something to drink.'' i said eyeing the table full of drinks

 

''Ok, DON'T GET LOST"

 

"I won't" i chuckled. 

The music was loud, people were bumping into me, yet all I saw was Harry and Allie. Why is their happiness bothering me? 

 

'' Hey man, you okay?'' asked a light brown haired boy

 

'' Uhhh.. yes I'm fine.'' i smiled at the boy

 

'' My name is Liam, and i heard thus party is for you! Why aren't you having fun?''

 

'' I think I'm not feeling good tonight.'' 

 

''Let's go somewhere quiter, so we can at least talk, and maybe you;ll feel better'' 

 

'' Okay'' As we walked out of the house, I saw Allie still clinging in Harry's neck. God, it pisses me off so much.

 

'' So Zayn, why you came to live here?'' he asked. I wasn't sure if i should tll him, but... hell he sounded nice so, i will.

 

'' I was expelled from my other school, my mother got a job here, so we moved.''

 

'' And why were you expelled?'' 

 

'' It's hard... i uhh... fought with a friend of mine. He tried to kiss me forcefully,and unintentionally, i started a big finght ''

 

'' So you're not gay?'' he asked amused

 

'' No, I'm not. Why?''

 

'' Because I thought you felt something for Harry.'' WHAT? Of course i don't feel anything towards him. I only talked to him for an hour!

 

'' Harry?" i squeaked

 

'' It's the wayyou look at him! You seemed really annoyed with him and Allie... but it could have been just an impression.'' he shrugged

 

' Hey, I was looking for you. Are you having fun?'' 

 

'' Yes, I am Harry, thank you for the party.'' i smiled up at him, glad that Allie wasn't with him.

 

'' It was nothing mate, now lets go get a few beers.''

 

Louis and Eleanor were dancing, they make a beautiful couple. Liam went to a blond boy who smiled a lot. Allie was with some friends. Now I was alone with Harry getting beers. 

 

'' You know Harry, today is my first day in Homes Chapel and I met you guys, who are wonderful people. I feel so good here.'' 

 

'' You're drunk, MAN.'' he chuckled in his deep voice

 

He would smile and dimples appeared on his face. It was the most beautiful thing my eyes had ever seen. 

 

'' Your dimples are beautiful.'' What did you say Zayn? I can't , i said something like that

 

'' I mean, your smile is beautiful.'' I think it got worse now. 

 

'' Zayn, you okay?'' 

 

'' Yes, but I need to go outside for a bit ...'' 

 

'' Wait, I want to show you my favorite place.'' he led me upstairs, to what i assumed his room.

 

It was a kind of different. It had a bit of everything, a guitar, posters of his favorite bands and singers, photos with Louis, Liam and the smiling blond boy that I now knew was called Niall. It was a beautiful place, small and cozy. Hary started playing a song on his guitar, and his voice was like the voice of an angel. I could listen to him for hours. I was still looking at the photos, most of which were funny.

 

'' Why don't you have pictures with your girlfriend here?'' i asked curious

 

'' This is really complicated Zayn! I think I like the company of Allie, but I do not know if i love her. Do you understand me?''

 

'' More or less'' i said not sure

 

''I like her, but she didn't make me fall in love, like Louis fell for El.'' 

 

''Now I understand it better. But why are you together with her then? If you don't love her?''

 

''Because it's better that way. Someday you'll understand.'' he said looking down.

 

'' Okay..." well this is awkward "... I think it's time to go.'' i mumbled. Harry looked at me for a moment and nodded

 

'' See you tomorrow?'' 

 

'' Of course Harry, until tomorrow ..'' 

 

 

I said goodbye to everyone that i knew, and left. The party was interesting!  
The best part of the night? Maybe the fact that i found out that Harry was not happy with Allie. Why am i thinking this way? She's a good girl...  
I need to sleep! Tomorrow these ideas will be gone from my head.... or at least I hope so.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did this story about 2 years ago, but as I have a account here now so I decided to post here as well;)  
> I hope you like it ;)

Tuesday The alarm clock started going of... and my head started pounding!

 

"Stupid Harry! Go make a party on Monday" I growled 

 

I had a really bad hangover, but I could not complain. it was one of the best parties I've ever been. I had not gone to many parties, but it was special. Memories of last night, came to my head. Noooo...why do Harry and Allie have to come to my mind? I do not want to think about it! I want today to be different.

 

"Zayn, mum says breakfast is ready"

 

"Can't you talk a bit quieter Safaa?" God my head hurts so much

 

"Someone's in a bad mood. Vas happenin?" I could not stop laughing, I have the best family in the world.

 

"Tell Mom I'll be right down, I'll take a shower first."

 

"Do not take to long" She said running and slamming the door. 

 

Did she really have to slam the door? OUCH! I could spend hours in the shower, but I didn't want to be late for the second day of school. The smell of bacon and eggs, invaded my room. Apparently I was very hungry. I took one last look in the mirror, and put some more gel in my hair to style my quiff .

 

"Now it's better" I gave myself a smile and wink and headed down the stairs.  
I went downstairs and my whole family was there together. As much as my parents wanted to spend time with us, they couldn't because of their work. One of the few things we did together every day, was eat breakfast.

 

"How was your first day of school Zayn?" my mum said stroking my back

 

"It was cool mom, I can say that I even made new friends" Isn't that amazing?

 

"I told you, you have to listen to me more" She smiled proudly. It was true, everything she said would happen anyway...

 

"Did any girl catch your attention?”My father laughed loudly and wiggled his eyebrows.

 

"Nobody in particular dad but there are many beautiful girls in school." It was true, but none of them had caught my attention yet.

 

"Yaser, stop teasing Zayn about girlfriends" mum spoke patting dad on the back. "When he finds the right person, he'll tell us. I don't want to share my son so early” She kissed my forehead. Everyone started laughing.

 

"Ok , I gotta go now, don't want to be late. I love you guys. Bye" I yelled, walking out of the door annoyed. 

 

At the entrance of the school saw Louis and Eleanor. Have I already mentioned that they look cute together?

 

"Good morning!” I grumbled “Do, you guys have a headache or is it just me?" I asked and El laughed

 

"We are accustomedalready. From what I see you are beginner in the art of drinking (" Art of drinking? Only Louis! He makes me laugh a lot.)

 

"If you think drinking is an art, I really am interested in starting to learn that." Louis gave me a slight punch on the arm,

 

"One day you'll learn it" he chuckled

 

"Good morning guys! Hey Zayn, didn't get to talk to you yesterday. I'm Niall." He squeezed my hand tight.

 

"It's a pleasure Niall. Harry told me about you last night Nando's boy" Harry once referred to him like that and I found it funny.

 

"He said that? The curly haired prick” me mumbled and then put on a puzzled look. "Speaking of him, where's Harry?”

 

"Liam went to get him, he was not feeling very well," said El, kissing Louis cheek. 

"What happened?" I asked. I couldn't help but be worried about Harry. He's my friend now... right? Or maybe... no, I was just concerned about my friend.

 

"Nothing much after you left actually" El said carelessly 

"Okay folks, time to go to class! See you guys at lunch?" said Louis, making us respond in a chorus of yeses. 

 

Louis and Eleanor left me alone.   
I walked around the school and my eyes searched for Harry, but there was no sign of him. Maybe it will be good for me if he doesn't come to school?  
My mother has a really good saying that matches this situation, "What the eyes do not see, the heart does not feel (" What I'm talking about? What I feel? I'm confused! I know this kid for less then 24 hours and it makes me think of things that ... Forget about it Zayn, you promised that today would be different! )  
My thoughts were interrupted by a beautiful girl ..

 

"Hey Zayn, are you enjoying school?" She looked at me from head to toe. Oh-kay?

 

"Yes I am... uhhh...how do you know my name? '' I was really curious.

 

"I saw you yesterday at Harry's house, at the party! My name is Perrie, Perrie Edwards." She spoke with a very beautiful smile and shaking my hand. She carried a notebook in her other hand.

 

"It is a pleasure Perrie! Are you a friend of Harry's?” I asked.

 

"Not really! Eleanor is in my music class...she invited me."

 

"Cool! I... ummm. I don't want to sound rude, but I gotta go now. I hope we can talk more often" She seemed like a nice girl

 

"I also hope so Zayn. Bye" She said goodbye giving me two kisses on the cheek. 

After she was gone I thought that rather than thinking about Harry and Allie, confusing myself, I should get to know a girl. It could be Perrie!

 

("Stop talking nonsense Zayn! Your head will explode if you think so much. You don't know what you're saying." I was talking to myself! Yep typical me!  
When I was nearing the end of the corridor, the reason for all the fuss that was going through my head, appeared right in front of me. He looked like a Greek God. I could not help but notice God he is so fucking perfect. Harry with his curly hair, his dimples, gorgeous green eyes, big smile... wow, I sound so gay.

 

"Hey Zayn, how are you? " he said supporting himself with one hand on the wall.

 

"I'm good! Are you feeling better?" I looked at the ground

 

"Now I feel better” (what is that supposed to mean? (“ I like your jacket! Why is there an M in it." he asked in his deep voice.

 

" CAUSE Malik is my last name." I kept looking at the ground, and repairing the M he had just complemented "Harry, I'm late for my class! See you at lunch?" (The best thing I can do is escape those eyes, that voice, that smile... Harry's perfect human being!)

"OK Malik, see you at lunch"

"Bye Harry" I said almost running away!

Why is this happening to me? I had enjoyed all the classes so far, the teachers were great, except the math teacher - Caroline, I really don't think she liked me.   
I searched for my friends in the cafeteria and spotted Perrie far away, who waved at me. I waved too... I think she liked me. It didn't take me long to recognize Louis' voice. He talked and laughed loudly, and everyone was amused with his jokes.

 

"Hey come over here mate," Niall called me

 

"I'm starving" I announced! I could even hear my stomach growling, begging for food.

 

"I will NOT share my food with you" Niall spoke and everyone started laughing. His laugh was contagious.

 

"Who is that girl talking to Liam?" Louis asked curiously

 

"I don't know, but we'll find out" Harry said with a determined look, smiling and raising an eyebrow at the same time.

"It's Emma! Liam has a huge crush on her" Niall chuckled, while Eleanor just talked about how much she hated Caroline, and how many maths lessons she had to do. At least I was not alone in this.

"Zayn, Zayn, Zayn, you just came to this school and you're already stealing hearts" Eleanor laughed and playing with her hair

 

"What are you talking about?" I thought to ask, but Harry was faster than me

 

"A girl from my class kept saying how good looking you are, how your hair is incredible, and blah blah blah " She said rolling her eyes, which made it so funny

 

"Cool," I said without much enthusiasm, biting my bottom lip.

 

"What? Won't you even ask what's the girl's name? Niall squeaked

 

"Not everyone has to be like you Niall! Zayn doesn't want to know her name, cause obviously he's not interested." Harry said and stared at his food. I don't think he was hungry because he wasn't eating anything.

 

"I'm interested yes, tell me her name El" I blurted out, and Louis slapped MY ARM. I wasn’t that interested actually.

 

"Perrie" El wanted to say something else, but Harry interrupted her!

 

"Oh it was expected! Perrie is interested in practically everyone?” Harry said looking at his food and laughing to himself

 

"What's gotten into you today Harry? Don't be mad! She just told me she liked Zayn. Don't be a drama queen!” Eleanor spoke with authority and Harry didn't answer, he just continued staring at his food.

 

"She talked to me today, and she seemed like a good girl. She is very beautiful," I said with a glance at Perrie and giving her a nod, when I realized she was looking at me. Now she should know that I got the message.

 

"She talked to you? This girl is quick huh?” Harry said folding his hands and with a sarcastic voice

 

"She said nothing else, just introduced herself and said that she was at your party yesterday " I wasn't lying! We barely talked

 

"Ok Ok, I have to go now. See you another time." Harry said grabbing his jacket and walked hurriedly through the tables. Louis went after him, running to keep up!

 

Did I say something wrong? What did I do? Does Harry likes Perrie, he told me he is not happy with Allie, he may like another girl. I dunno!  
Me, Niall and Eleanor didn't understand!  
Can you understand anything?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think, comment please


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for possible mistakes, I am Brazilian and English is not my fluenty language

Two weeks had passed since the day that Harry had left the cafeteria angry.   
Now I knew every corner of the school. Ah, I can’t forget the terrace. I don’t know why, but this was my favorite place in school. Just a few people know where it is, can you believe it? Niall and Harry liked to play guitar and sing up there.   
I went there a few times myself. It was a good place for me to paint. Have I already told you how much I like to draw? I LOVE IT. I think it's the best way I can express what I'm feeling.  
Since two weeks ago, all I can draw are the emerald green eyes. So, today I decided to take a break with the drawings. What else do I have to stop doing in order to stop thinking about Harry? Stop going to school? Stop taking music classes? "God this has to stop. What’s gotten into me?" I slapped my face, trying to get ‘certain things’ of my head.  
Maybe it's time to give Perrie a chance! She is a good girl, beautiful, gentle, friendly…full of qualities. Maybe I shouldn’t think about her either!  
Why has everything have to be so complicated? If Allie would study at our school, I think I would end up in a mental institution. It’s enough to see them in our "gatherings" in Liam’s house. Speaking of gatherings, we had a meeting today. They should all be there now, but I can’t go, I shouldn’t go, and I won’t. It's good to be alone sometimes, putting my thoughts in order.

 

"Where are my old CD’s"? I asked myself.

 

I saw a CD of Jesse McCartney, that I hadn’t heard in a long time. The first sentence of the song, and I was already thinking about perfect Harry fucking Styles:

I shouldn't love you but I want to, I just can't turn away I shouldn't see you but I can't move  
I can't look away And I don't know How to be fine, when I'm not Cause I don't know How to make a feeling stop  
Just so you know this feeling's taking control of me and I can't help it I won't sit around I can't let it win now  
Thought you should know I've tried my best to let go, of you but I don't want to I just gotta say it all before I go Just so you know

 

Perfect, now would have to stop listening to music too… 

 

"Zayn, Liam is down stairs, looks like he’s angry with you," said Safaa twirling her hair around her finger and smiling.

 

"Thanks Safaa, you can go now and tell him I'll be right down" Probably he didn’t like it that I missed our meeting. He will want to kill me.

 

 

\---

 

"Hey” I said looking at the floor embarrassed.

 

"Why didn’t you show up at the meeting Zayn? I came to pick you up!" He said pulling my arm

 

"No Li , I'm really not feeling well, I'd better stay home." I said, putting my hand on my head, faking a migraine or something similar.

 

"Do not lie to me Zayn, something's wrong and I'll find it out." He said with a serious face. I had never seen Liam so serious…

 

"Zayn, c'mon it’s just us, Niall and Harry, Allie isn’t coming" Emma who I noticed just now smiled and winked at me. 

 

Forgot to mention Liam and Emma are dating now, I'm very happy for them. Liam is very lucky to have Emma, seeing as she was very sweet. But wait, why did she just mention Allie? Louis and Eleanor aren’t coming either by what I understood.   
The important part is that Allie wasn’t there so maybe I'll feel more comfortable.

 

"Let's go Zayn, we can talk there," Emma said flashing me a smile again and I adjusted my forelock

 

"Ok, I'll get my jacket," I said walking up the stairs as fast as I could

 

"Maybe without Allie there, I won’t feel that bad" I told myself.( I have this habit of talking to myself!)

 

\---- 

 

"I’m ready folks." I said and both Liam and Emma smiled brightly 

 

"Now mate come on, Harry and Niall are waiting for us." Liam said patting my shoulder.

 

I really feel good surrounded by these people, it seems like I've known them my whole life  
Liam was a terrible driver, Emma and I thought we couldn’t get there alive…he had nearly killed us twice!

When we got to the meeting, Harry and Niall were arm wrestling, like two kids.

" Zayn you came! " Niall exclaimed running to me and giving me a hug. 

 

"You can not resist Liam’s charm" I said laughing and pulling Li closer to me, which made everyone laugh except Harry.

 

"Ok, ok, we can see the movie now?” asked Harry looking away from us and turning the television on. 

 

"Hello to you too, Harry" I said raising my eyebrow and winking at him. and ALL THAT HE TOLD ME WAS "Hi" 

 

Wait! Why is he angry with me? If anyone here has to be angry, it's me. My head is a mess because of him. ‘You're an idiot Styles, I hate you’ was the sentence that came into my mind!

 

"I'll get a few drinks" I told everyone and turned into the kitchen. 

 

"Zayn, I’ll help you" Emma offered coming after me

 

"Why didn’t I stay home? Stupid, Stupid Zayn" I told myself 

 

"What did you say? Emma asked her eyes wide. Guess I thought aloud.

 

"I wasn’t talking to you! I think I'll go home, I'm really not feeling well" I told her ashamed of myself, because I couldn’t face this situation

 

"Zayn, wait, I want to talk to you" she said and went to spy out the door "Ok everybody on the couch" She said walking quietly back to me, and it was freaking me out. "I know why you're not feeling well Zayn" 

 

“Explain it to me then Emma, because I don’t know," 

I was telling her the truth; I really didn’t understand why I was feeling like this. For once I want someone to understand me, but could Emma be the one to help me out? 

 

"This is love Zayn, it’s simple, just accept it." Did she know what she was saying?

 

"What are you saying? I can’t understand you!" I turned to open the fridge, I wasn’t looking for anything, just wanted to escape her stare. 

 

"Zayn, I know it. Okay?" She said looking at me and closing the refrigerator’s door. "Just tell him what you feel. You better give it a chance… I think you’d be very good together!” 

 

I couldn’t answer. She didn’t tell me the name, but I was sure she knew. And that was really cool, because she saw through me, and maybe she would help me! I never knew how difficult it is to love someone you shouldn’t. What I wanted to do was hug her and cry, so I did. How can the best two weeks be also two of the worst? 

 

"It's like I'm between heaven and hell Emma" I mumbled crying

 

"I'm here ok? You can count on me," she said stroking my hair

 

"What is happening here?” Liam interrupted us, walking in the kitchen, and I wiped my eyes, trying to hide my tears. 

 

"Zayn is not feeling well, he should go home." I nodded saying one last thank you to her and giving her a tight hug, and then headed for the room to say goodbye to the boys.

 

"See you tomorrow lads” I said and walked so fast that i could not hear how they answered. 

 

\-----

 

As I walked to my house, I thought about what Emma told me. Maybe I should try! But what would I tell him?

 

"You run very fast Zayn, I almost couldn’t catch up with you" someone said breathless

 

"What are you doing here Harry? I wanna be alone." I said trying to leave him behind

 

"Why are you running away from me Zayn?” He grabbed my arm stopping me

 

"Leave me alone! Fuck you" I pulled my hand away breaking the contact between us! I started walking away again, but he grabbed both my arms and turned me to face him.

 

“Do not talk to me like that! Do you hear me?" He said looking into my eyes, hurt and angry showing in his green orbs. 

 

Our bodies were very close and his mouth was inches away from mine… I could even feel his breath. His hands were holding me with such force that was hurting me slightly, but I didn’t want to break the contact. And that's when the words that Emma said earlier made sense completely.

 

‘This is love Zayn, is simple, just accept it’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all who are reading this story, it's important to me.  
> Don't forget to comment.  
> I am very happy when I see comments.  
> Thanks again :) xxxx


	4. Chapter 4

"This is love Zayn, it’s simple, just accept it."

 

We still stood so close. I had not even kissed him, and could already imagine the taste of his lips. It may sound crazy, but I never thought I would want to kiss another man. But this was not just any man, looking at him, feeling his hands on my body, I could understand why I was so confused. Everything about him was objected in my desire. I wanted to kiss him, but first I had to tell him what I felt for him.

 

"Sorry Harry, I did not want to be mean, it’s just that I'm a little nervous and snapped at you." I said embarrassed and staring at his mouth like it was calling me

 

"I just wanted to help you Zayn, you didn’t need to be rude to me, I'm your friend, aren’t i?” He said with his husky voice, still holding my arms while my brain screamed that I did not want to only be your friend.

 

"EHRR, sorry, I really need to talk to you, tell you something, but not here," I said taking a step backwards, breaking our body contact, and I felt a bit more relieved now. 

 

"Ok, where do you want to talk?" He looked as nervous as I was. But i didn’t know why.

 

"Does my house sound good?" He nodded, shoving his hands in his pants pockets. I'm about to tell him everything, how he will react? I just have to be honest with both me and him. I hope he can at least understand me. My house never seemed so near Liam’s. I walked very slowly, trying to take a while longer so that i could rehearse my speech. We were in front of my house, and I don’t even know how to start. 

 

"We’re here" He said with a beautiful smile, showing his dimples. 

 

"We’re here" was all I could say.

 

I opened the door and Safaa was already standing in front of us. 

 

"Hey Safaa, Vas Happenin? “ I said smiling her. That made Harry look at me and smile too. He liked it when I said Vas Happenin’ for some reason.

 

"Your friend is here. She’s been here for a long time. I told her that you would be late, but she asked if she could wait for you, and I said yes, seems to be important. Hi Harry" She said stretching his arms to Harry, and he lifted her up giving her a hug. She also loved Harry.

 

"Saffa, you didn’t tell me who is my friend," I said laughing and looking at the two. I liked the sight.

 

"Hayly, Carrie, oh no Perrie, that's the name .She's in your room now," Oh my God, what is Perrie doing here?

 

"Oh Zayn, you could have told me on the way. If I knew i wouldn’t have come." He said walking towards the door.

 

"Harry, wait," I said grabbing his arm, which was almost impossible.

 

"Now I'm the one who wants to be alone Zayn, go to your girlfriend, we'll talk tomorrow at school." He spoke, walking very fast.

 

"Perrie's not my girlfriend, are you crazy?" He stood with those eyes that killed me. I guess he didn’t like to be called crazy, but at least it served to stop him.

 

"That was not what you wanted to tell me? I understand everything now! You didn’t want to come over at Liam’s, because you knew that Perrie would come. You just left the meeting to meet with her, and now you wanted to tell me you have a new girlfriend. Perfect Zayn, I know now." he said running a hand through his hair

 

"What are you talking about?" I can’t believe it. I was about to tell him that I was crushing on him, and now he thinks I'm dating Perrie? It's all wrong.

 

"I'm glad about you Zayn, really. I would also tell you, how happy I am with Allie." He laughed sarcastically

 

"With Allie? You said you didn’t love her, you just like her company," I said, speaking loudly, expressing the anger I was feeling.

 

"Yeah, you're right, but since you got here, I realized how important she is to me, one way or another I think I owe it to you mate" He told me patting my shoulder.

 

He owed it to me? This is the worst day of my life. I was about to declare my love for him while he was happier than ever with his girlfriend. Typical me!

 

"All right, then congratulations, but I want to clarify a few things, I'm not dating Perrie. I have feelings for someone yes, but not Perrie. Gotta go now. Goodbye Harry" I said and i could already feel the tears building in my eyes, trying not to fall.

 

"Wait Zayn, then tell me who it is" He screamed

 

"Go back to Allie Harry." I did not mean it, but he was happy with her, and I could not do anything against it.

 

I walked back to my house, feeling the tears on my face, as i listened to him call my name, yet I could not answer him. I tried telling him that it was him who was starting to steal my heart, but at the same time he was breaking it. I never thought it would be so hard! It was painful to love someone, and they not return it.

 

I sat on the sofa in my living room, trying to control my tears running down my face, as she remembered what Harry had told me a short time ago.

 

"Yeah, you're right, but since you got here, I realized how important she is to me, one way or another I think I owe it to you mate"

 

 

I guarantee that it hurt more than a stab in the back.

 

 

"Oh Perrie" I cried, I had completely forgotten. What did she want? To come to my house had to be something important.

 

"Hey Perrie" I said, closing the door of my room.

 

"Hi Zayn, your sister said you would take a while to come back, but I figured it was not much." She smiled coming to hug me

 

"Did you want to talk about anything?” I asked looking at the floor, Harry’s face still in my sub-consciousness

 

'Well Zayn, do not even know where to start." She said running her hands through her hair.

 

"At the beginning?" I said with a half smile, sitting on the bed beside her

 

"Well Zayn, I love with you. I know I seem hasty coming here to tell you this, but I like you since the first day I met you." She spoke looking at the ground, she looked frail now.

 

"Perrie" I was interrupted by her

 

"And Eleanor told me that maybe you didn’t come talk to me, because you are very shy, so I decided to come talk to you." she played with her fingers as she spoke. "You just have to give us a chance"

 

"Perrie, you're very sweet, but I have to be honest with you, I'm in love with someone else." Now i played my fingers.

 

"Ohh, I did not expect that" She got up out of bed and looked out the window

 

"I would give anything to be in love with a girl with you, believe me., And I'm sorry if I made it look like i matched your feelings, I just wanted to try, but it's not fair to you." I stood walking towards her and hugging her. It would be everything but easy for both of us if I was in love, but things are not simple for me now

 

"Okay Zayn." I did not want to break her heart, but I could not lie to her when she was being so nice to me. I would not make her happy, and she deserved to be loved.

 

"I hope that someday someone might value you as you deserve babe because you're incredible." I said straightening her hair behind her ear.

 

"I also hope that Zayn, thanks for being honest." She said taking her purse and leaving my room.

 

How much things happened in only one day.

 

Perrie loved me, but I didn’t love her.

 

I loved Harry, but he didn’t love me back.

 

Life plays tricks on us sometimes.

 

The ceiling of my bedroom has never looked like today. It formed a large screen, with reruns of my day. I wonder how Jake felt when he kissed me, and I rejected him.

 

It probably wasn’t easy for him to declare his love for his best friend. I should have been more understanding with him. It has been a month since i was expelled from my former school, living in a new city, and in love with one of my friends.

 

If someone told me to three months ago that this would happen, I would call them crazy. But here I am, this is my life now.

 

"How is Jake?" I wondered. He still had his phone.

 

I unconsciously called him.

 

"Hello" he made me laugh for a moment, I missed him. "Hello, who is it? Why aren’t you answering?" Because I do not have the courage? I thought "I’ll hang up, if you don’t answer." He threatened

 

"Hey don’t hang up! It’s Zayn." He had not hung up, but the line went silent

 

"Zayn? Why are you calling me?” he asked utterly surprised

 

"I wanted to apologize to you Jake, I know it must have been hard for you. I admire you for your courage, and i have to apologize for not being a good friend." I muttered

 

"Wait! I can’t understand! The Bradford bad boy is apologizing?” he laughed

 

"That's right” i smiled “Do you forgive me? I met a person who turned my world upside down. I finally understand your situation! I hope we can still remain friends" i said my breath hitching in my throat.

 

"Of course yes. I missed you buddy, and I'm sorry I kissed you, I just mess up things. I confuse friendship with love! You were and are my best friend, and of course you're very good looking. The kiss really helped me clear my head .. "He said laughing.

 

"I'm very happy that you’re forgiving me Jake, hope you can come here someday. Take care buddy”

 

"Bye Zayn, take care of yourself too." He said hanging up the phone

 

It looked like a weight was lift off my shoulders, I was sorry for having snapped at him, he was an amazing friend. Harry made me realize that! Now I was in the same situation as JAKE, I JUST HADN’T KISSED HARRY… yet

 

Jake said confused love with friendship, maybe I'm confusing things with Harry too.

 

HE IS GORGEOUS, irresistible, CHARMING, IT IS ALMOST IMPOSSIBLE NOT FEEL attracted to him. I hope it's friendship, because I've never felt so sad in my entire life. The only thing I wanted was to find someone to make me as good as Harry.   
The best solution now, is to sleep, and hope that the certain green eyed boy won’t haunt my dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope enjoyed this chapter, the next will have Zarry action, I promise. Don’t forget to comment.Thanks to all who are reading this. I love you xxx


	5. Chapter 5

I was no longer confused, I was sure I loved Harry. It had been two weeks since I almost told him about my love for him, and since then he hadn’t speak to me, and nobody could imagine how that hurt me. On one hand I felt a relief not to have to see him all the time, but otherwise, it was disconcerting not to see Mr. Perfect Styles.  
Jake had spent another weekend at my house and we had fun, which all my friends liked, unless Harry, who was avoiding me. And it hurts. It even inspired me to do a song. All I could hear was Harry singing. 

 

"What if I text him? Will he answer me?" I thought out loud

 

 

**To Harry  : Why don’t you talk to me anymore, mate? Z**

 

It had been half an hour and no response. What did I do to let harry so upset with me? And that was when my phone rang, I still had it in my hand, looking forward to his reply.

 

**From Harry  : Zayn Believe me, it’s better for everyone, me, you and Allie. I hope you are fine. H - xx**

 

"I love you Harry, not like you love me, but I do." I said kissing my phone, thinking that Harry could feel it. "I'm an idiot, but why it’s better for Allie?" I mumbled to myself.

 

**To Harry  : How do you want me to be fine, if you don’t talk to me anymore? I need you Harry, aren’t you my friend?**

 

This time he hadn’t even answered me. None of the boys know why he’s ignoring me. Perhaps he is right, it will be better for everyone, but I still can’t understand why it will be better for Allie. Does she doesn’t want me and Harry to be friends? No, I think it’s impossible, she is a nice girl.

 

 

"Zayn, you're there?" Was the voice of Emma, she was knocking on the door now.

 

 

"Hi" I said opening the door and hugging her.

 

 

We became great friends, now she mentioned Harry’s name without fear, I know that I could trust her, at Liam's house she told me that I could count on her, and she didn’t lie. Emma always listened to my stories and she listened to me as nobody else did. She also told me that Harry liked me, she could see it in his eyes. But I don’t believe it, she just doesn’t want to see me down, she's my friend, friends do that.

 

"Hi, are you ready to the party?" She spoke super excited and clapping. 

 

"What party?" I said dejectedly.

 

"Allie’s! Today it’s her birthday! It was all scheduled today in the cafeteria at school, you didn’t join us, you stubborn head." Now she was already stirring in my Cds, we had the same musical tastes, and she always borrowed my CDs.

 

"C’mon Emma! What do I have to do with this party?" I protested, and didn’t lie, I don’t even know why she told me about this party, now I could see what a good boyfriend Harry was, always beside Allie, showing how she was important to him.

 

"You’ll go to this party, and there’s no point in saying no, even if I have to drag you, but you will, got it?" She said super determined, and it is very difficult to counteract Emma

 

"What will I do there?" I said dismayed

 

"You'll see that I'm right. Harry loves you, believe me, I have a good feeling about tonight, and you can’t go against my intuition Sir Zayn Malik. Liam will be here at nine, and I’ll be here as well, be  ready to the party. Love you, and please get something nice to wear.. "She said leaving my room

 

I didn’t answer. I knew that I could not thwart Emma, she would be upset with me, I could also have fun, and the boys would be there, it's impossible not to have fun with them. Besides Harry wasn’t talking to me, and I think it’d be better this way.

 

 

 

\----

 

 

It was almost 9 o'clock, I had already chosen my best clothes, and I looked in the mirror like a thousand times.   
Missing 10 minutes for them to arrive, I was ready, I didn’t want to see Liam angry, and he hates it when I'm late.   
I was waiting for them at my room, impatiently. "Okay Zayn, if you can’t control yourself, you back off, don’t have to worry." I said to myself, trying to stay calm.   
Liam honked twice, and I ran downstairs to don’t leave them waiting.

 

'Hey, I was happy when Emma said that you would come to the party with us man, it wouldn’t be the same without you." Liam told me smiling and doing our usual hand shaking.

 

"Thanks Liam, where's Emma?" I said turning on the radio.

 

"She’s already at Harry’s, she’s helping to prepare the party" He said increasing the sound. (Well, she didn’t tell me that it would be at Harry’s place. "I'll kill Emma…" My mind thought. )

 

"Ok, but drive carefully Liam, I want to get there alive mate."

 

"Come on Zayn! You know I'm a good driver!" He punched my arm.

 

We laughed a lot until we get to Harry’s house, Liam always joking and messing around with people who passed by us.   
Liam didn’t know my feelings towards Harry, Emma didn’t tell him because I told her it was a secret, and it was so.

 

 

 

\-----

 

 

"Hey, guys they’re here!." Louis said, holding some balloons in his hands.

 

"Good, now come help us, before guests arrive." Eleanor said, filling our hands with balloons.

 

"Hey, it’s a surprise party then? I said as I filled a balloon.

 

"Oh yeah, Allie didn’t do anything, so today in school we made convinced little Harry to throw a party." Niall said, already holding a beer in his hand.

 

"Hum, cool!" I got closer to Emma, who smiled at me "Remember me to kill you tomorrow, ok?" I whispered to her, making her chuckle a bit.

 

"Have fun Zayn, it's time to party." She said kissing Liam. It was impossible to be angry with Emma... I guarantee that Liam couldn’t as well. She had that power.

 

"Hi Harry" I said, getting a bit closer and smelling his delicious heaven smell. I had to talk to him.

 

"Hi Zayn" He said, getting closer too, and for someone who was about to throw a surprise party to his girlfriend, Harry didn’t seem any happy.

 

 

The party has been scheduled around ten, Allie had arrived at Harry’s house, thinking that they would have dinner or something like that.   
The house was filled with balloons, a lot of drinks and snacks. Louis was chosen to be the DJ, and Niall chosen to take care of the food.  (Who had that idea? He would eat everything. )  
The bell had rung, everyone has been waiting for, and we were all silent. And then… "Surprise!" Everyone screamed, she had an incredible smile on her face, Allie was dating the boy I loved, and I had my reasons to hate her, but had no way to hate. She was too sweet for that. Everyone hugged her, and she seemed happy. 

 

The music was really good, it was almost midnight and I had already drunk a lot. Harry wasn’t beside Allie all the time, in fact, he seemed really sad, and it pains me to see him sad.

 

"Hey, are you okay?" Louis asked me, patting my head like I was a little puppy.

 

"Actually not at all… Still don’t understand why Harry doesn’t talk to me, Tommo." I confessed to him, the beer gives us courage, I have to admit.

 

"Wait for the right time, and talk to him. You may understand Zayn, you may assure that Harry has his reasons, but he really likes you." Louis said coming off the couch and going towards Eleanor, and dancing like a crazy little man.

 

I had a beer in my hand, looking all around. Liam and Emma were dancing, Niall was talking to a girl who I didn’t have any idea of who was. Allie was in a circle of friends who gesticulated enough, they seemed to be saying something very funny, judging by their laughter. Louis and Eleanor kissing, Harry sitting alone in a chair, smoothing the label on his beer as he stared at the floor.  (Why is he so sad? )

 

 

"Harry? Still don’t wanna talk to me?" I said, taking a seat beside him.

 

 "I've said it's better this way, didn’t you understand?" He said, sad, it looked like he was about to cry.

 

"Harry, I want to understand." I said, running a hand through his hair and fixing the only strike that was out of place on his perfect mess of curls.

 

"LEAVE ME ALONE ZAYN! IT’S BETTER FOR BOTH OF US!" He said loudly, seeming angry put there was a shade of hurt in his eyes, and leaving me sitting there alone.

 

Why was he doing this to me? I loved him as I never imagined I could love someone.

 

"Zayn, Hi!" Perrie said, taking the seat that Harry  had left empty just now.

 

"Hi…" I said without much enthusiasm

 

I was still trying to understand Harry, he seemed more confused than me. I wanted to help him, hug him and never let him go.

 

"Zayn, I wanted to thank you for that day. I met a guy, Matt, he's making me happy, I haven’t stopped linking you completely, but I feel good about it. Look Zayn, I hope Harry realizes what he is losing because he will never find someone better than you. " She told me , smiling kindly and blinking, then left me sitting there alone for the second time

 

“My God! Is it written on my forehead, ‘I'm in love with Harry’?” I grumbled to myself.

 

Maybe even he knows ... (so he doesn’t want to talk to me because of that. )Then it clicked, ‘Of course it is Zayn! You idiot!’.   
I drank that beer as fast as I could. Louis told me that he had his reasons, of course, he didn’t want his friend to be in love with him, then he decided to avoid me, as I have done with Jake. Now I know how it hurts to like someone and be rejected. "Now I understand everything." I was saying to myself again(such a weird habit!).

 

"I have to explain everything to Harry, he has to understand me." I took one last sip, trying to encourage me that I had to explain everything.

 

I wouldn’t bother him anymore, he didn’t need to be with me or talk to me anymore if he wanted. He just needed to listen to me, and let me explain everything. I searched for him all over the house, but no sign of the sex god.

 

"Emma, have you seen Harry?" I said, holding her arms almost breathless for running. "Last time I saw him he was walking up the stairs, but it's been a while. Is everything okay?” She said worried.

 

"He already knows everything, I have to explain Emma." I replied, a bit groggy.

 

"Zayn calm down! You're drunk, take it easy ok?" She said kissing my cheek and wishing me good luck.

 

Well, here we go: Emma told me that he had seen upstairs. Of course he was at his favorite place! How didn’t I think this earlier?

 

 

 The door was unlocked, opened and what I saw was a shattered Harry, with his face between his legs, leaned against the wall. I saw that the panel had photos and pictures of me now. I smiled to myself. I sat beside him, and he didn’t notice me, I guess.

 

"Harry, are you okay?" I said holding my legs just as he was doing. (How can such a perfect creature be like this? )

 

"Which part of ‘leave me alone’ didn’t you understand Zayn?” He said looking at me, his eyes were very red, he must have been crying for some time, it was so horrible to see Harry like this, and my heart was falling apart every second he looked at me with those usually amazing green orbs, puffy red now.

 

"I wanted to explain some things Harry." I said, so low that even I could hear myself. He didn’t answer me, just kept looking at me. "Harry, I understand why you’re avoiding me, you have the right to avoid me, I did worse with Jake." I grumbled to him, looking away from his eyes.

 

"What?" He told me trying to dry his tears.

 

"I had to fall in love with you, to understand it." I replied, looking back into his eyes, now a little less red.

 

"What are you talking about Zayn?" He said now standing and looking confused. I took in a deep breath. (Okay, don’t ruin this now Zayn. )"Harry… I love you, since the day I saw you in our music class, an-” I said, but was interrupted by him.

 

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO FUCKING PLAY WITH MY FEELS MALIK! IT WAS LOUIS WHO SENT YOU HERE WASN’T IT??" He yelled pushing me against the wall.

 

"No, I'm not joking with you Harry, you were no longer talking to me, because I realized that I'm in love with you, you're right. I love you. Now you know it. Now I understand how Jake felt, and you can avoid me now, I don’t care. The only thing I care is that now you know how I feel." I said, trying to hold back some tears.

 

"That's true? You're i-in love with me?" He asked, releasing my arms. I felt guilty somehow, for not having the butterflies around my stomach anymore. Every time he touched me I felt that.

 

"Harry… It’s true, didn’t you suspect?" I said sheepishly. (Damn beers. )

 

"No, I didn’t realize that. You might be kidding with me." He said pacing back and forth in the room.

 

"Ok, forget it Harry… I'm drunk… See you tomorrow." I said, feeling broken when he said that he didn’t believe me, and I tried to leave the room. I stopped, and said one last thing. "I'm in love with you Styles, I won’t lie. I sleep and I wake up thinking about you, I draw you, hear your voice calling me, and every time I see you it looks like I'm gonna have a heart attack, I never felt that towards anyone. But if you don’t believe me and don’t wanna be my friend anymore, I understand it and i-"I said looking at the floor and playing with my fingers, and he interrupted me as usual.

 

"Shh…" He said, putting his finger in my mouth preventing me from talking more. We stand watching us for a while. Harry cupped my chin pulling my face closer to his. "I love you too." He told me smiling and showing those dimples that I admired so much.

 

 

Emma's intuition was right, this was the best night of my life.

 

"Ok, I'll kiss you now, I will count to 3, if you're not ready, get your dace away from me, because it’s irresistible." I told him, what did the sex god smile even more.. "OK, 1, 2, 3"

 

He hadn’t taken his face away, then our lips met. It was the most perfect harmony, they worked together, as if they had already been tested before, and the taste was a thousand times better than I had imagined. Our kiss was not quick, it was slow, unhurried, and it seemed that we could be stuck with our mouths forever. And all I wanted since I came to Homes Chapel, was there in front of me, I was holding him in my arms. My happiness right now has a name: Harry styles.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I promised, the Zarry moment!. I hope you've enjoyed. Thank for the kudos and Don’t forget to comment. I love you all.


	6. Chapter 6

I could not be happier. Harry loved me, what more could I want? Yesterday was the best night of my life, kissing Harry, have him in my arms was the best feeling I've ever felt.   
I always wake up just in time to go to school, but today is different, I’ve been awake for a while, or rather I’ll say i couldn’t sleep at all. All I want now is to see him at school, and be sure that yesterday was real.

 

"HEY Donyia don’t you ever knock?" I told her as i looked one last checked in the mirror.

 

"Emma is here, she is already drinking coffee, and you look like a girl, looking in the mirror all the time, little Zayn." She loves to call me a girl and little, and knows that I hate when she calls me that. 

 

"I told you not to call me that, I'm going down stairs" I told her Emma certainly wanted to know everything that happened between me and Harry, of course she couldn’t wait to see me at school. I went downstairs as i heard laughter. That just made my day even better.

 

"Zayn, sit down, you need to eat. Emma told us that you spent a lot of energy last night" My mother spoke as she pulled the chair for me.

 

"What are you talking about Emma?" I asked, feeling scared of her response.

 

"Nothing Zayn. Just tell them how much you enjoyed last night after Liam and I went away. The night was probably fun for you." She winked at me, and I could see the curiosity in her eyes. 

 

"I would say it was fun, and beyond special" I winked back at her, "And where is Liam? 

 

"Liam is not going to school today. He’s not feeling well. I would have stayed with him if it wasn’t for Miss CAROLINE. So i came here so we can go together."

 

"I hope he gets better. Let’s go now" I said getting up and grabbing my backpack that was on the couch. 

 

"Now? I haven’t finished my coffee" Emma said pouting 

 

"Come on Emma, I just want to go to school" i rolled my eyes 

 

Emma said goodbye to everyone, while I counted the minutes to see Harry.

 

"Bye, I love you guys," I said goodbye and waved to my family.

 

***

 

"Now you have to tell me everything Malik." Emma spoke with a twinkle in her eyes. 

 

She was excided about me and Harry almost as much as I was. 

 

"Harry said he loves me " was all I could say 

 

"I told you, I knew it. You are perfect together." She pulled me into a hug. "I have to TELL MY BOYFRIEND?" 

 

"Wait a little Emma. I have to talk to Harry first, see how things are… There’s nothing i want more, than my friends to know"

 

"What about Allie. Did Harry break up with her?" Emma said in a voice so low, but that question had a heavy impact on me. 

I had not even thought about it, I was so happy to know that Harry loved me too, that I forgot completely that he had a girlfriend. 

 

"Sorry Zayn, it was just a dumb question." Emma said fiddling with her fingers

 

"Okay Emma." 

 

Actually, she had a point! I just hope that Allie is not an obstacle, and prevents Harry from staying with me. I could not bear to lose him so fast. 

 

***

School had begun, and I still had not seen Harry. My next class was music, and he's in that class with me.  
My phone vibrated. 

 

Stay calm, everything will be OK, the most important thing is that you know he loves you too :). Emma xx 

 

She seemed to be guessing my thoughts. 

Harry was playing guitar, but I couldn’t talk to him at that moment, I could only admire him. He is beautiful inside and out, and all I can do is love him.

 

"Hey mate, I thought you weren’t coming today," Louis said patting my back 

 

"Why not come?" I asked him, sitting in the chair opposite him.

 

"You drank a lot! I thought it would hit you, and you wouldn’t come today" Louis speaks so loudly that everyone was now paying attention to our conversation including Harry. 

 

"Aww Boo Bear, I'm a responsible kid." I said winking at him and then looked at Harry. 

 

"Harry is coming here, i think he wants to talk to you" Louis said, and I could feel my heart jumping through my shirt just thinking that it was close to me. 

 

"Good morning guys," Harry said and sat next to Louis, he didn’t seem as excited as i was to see me.

 

"Good morning Harry, are you okay?" I asked 

 

"So far, everything is fine." He answered not looking at me, picking up his notebook and making some notes. 

 

"Hazz, you had a great time last night! What happened to you my boy." Louis said as Harry made a mess out of his hair.

 

"You don’t know anything! I gotta go, I'm not feeling well, see you later." He was walking toward the door, leaving me and Louis in complete silence. 

 

Being in love with Harry felt like I was in paradise it was perfect, but at the same time he could throw me in hell in a wrick. 

 

"I'll talk to him Louis." I said grabbing my backpack 

 

"Zayn, don’t pressure him, he is confused, but I can assure you that he loves you too, trust me." Louis said winking at me 

 

"Thank you, Lou." 

 

***

 

I ran as fast as I could, but did not see Harry anywhere, he must have gone home. Perhaps Louis was right. "I better let him think. We can have a calmer talk tomorrow." I told myself, not wanting to panic. I looked up and the terrace caught my attention, I needed to draw and nothing better than being up there. Last time i went up there to draw

 

"Harry what are you doing here?." Even though he looked perfect, I could see and feel that he was an emotional mess.

 

"Zayn, sorry about yesterday. I was drunk, and i shouldn’t have said those things to you." He did not look me in the eyes, and I saw tears falling on his shirt

 

"Harry why are you doing this? Don’t lie to yourself! What happened last night was real, it happened, no matter if you were drunk or not." Now I was yelling at him and could hear him crying harder. I was also crying. "What do we do, Harry? Answer me," I said pulling his shirt 

 

"I don't know Zayn ok ?I don't know" He took my hand from his body.

 

"I know what happened last night was real, and it was wonderful, I will not lie, I love you since the first day I saw you, but I also know that it was irresponsible." He said punching the wall. "I'm with Allie! She will be heartbroken when she finds out."

 

"So that's it, we kiss, you say you love me, and now can not end your relationship with Allie? Was it a test Harry?" He thought about Allie, but what about me? Who was destroyed now?

 

"That's not it Zayn! I have a girlfriend, she loves me, even though I do not, but she loves me. Can’t you understand it?"

 

"No, I can’t Harry! You know you love me, and you’re just insecure! I know, you can’t admit to yourself that you Harry Styles, are in love with another man. I was afraid Harry, and I know will be difficult, we'll go through prejudices, disgusted looks, but only if you're with me. I don’t care about the rest, because I want you" I told him and seeing that he was calmer, i hugged him. 

 

And our lips joined once again, our hearts were playing the same song. How could he lie to himself? If i haven’t felt like this with anyone, could he have felt this before? 

 

"No matter what I do Zayn, someone will be hurt and it's not fair." He said pulling away from me.

 

"Harry, just follow your heart, I'm here for you. What does your heart want?" I asked him, seeing him grab his backpack

 

"I need to go Zayn."

 

And there i go in hell again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. I was really busy.  
> Keep commenting, because if you don't comment I don't know if you guys like it or not  
> To all who read my story, I love you guys. Don't forget the kudos <3 .


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter..

Everyone had already agreed to go to Dallas, a sort of small pub near Niall’s house, where we spent almost all our Friday-nights.  
I won’t go, but i didn’t tell them, otherwise everyone would start questioning, "Why not Zayn? You have to come!" I already know this would happen. I was devastated, destroyed, and all the other bad feelings that you can imagine, and Harry’s false happiness, wasn’t helping me at all.

 

"Hey, wait Zayn! We'll meet at my house first, and then we’ll go to Dallas, okay?" asked Niall accompanied by Liam and Emma.

 

"Alright, see you guys there." I turned to walk home.

 

"Zayn, I'll drive you in home mate." Liam offered as he kissed Emma on the cheek first and then the lips.

 

"You don’t need to Liam. I asked my mom to let me stay over at Niall’s” i lied

 

"I’ll take you, and that’s final" It’s hard to say no to these people! They are so persistent

 

"Oh come on love, he knows the way " Emma said kissing Liam once more and then winked at me.

 

"Okay then, bye guys" I said sure that Emma would cover for me, just with one other wink from her side. She knew how bad i was with lies.

 

I hugged everyone goodbye, leaving Emma for last.

 

"I will keep you informed; keep your phone close to yourself." Emma whispered to me as she hugged me

 

 

**

 

 

I got home, and no one was there but my mother had left me a note. She always did that.

 

**"There's food in the fridge, it's not hot, so heat it in the microwave. Took your sisters at the mall. We’ll be back soon. Love you."**

 

I was not hungry. To be honest, I could not stop thinking about Harry.  
I decided to see a movie or just fall asleep.  
It was 8 pm when I received a message. Wow I slept for a long time.

 

 

" **We are going to the pub from Niall’s. Don’t worry, I have the best excuse for you not being there! I told them that you got a date with a girl I introduced you to yesterday ;) I bet Harry will die of jealousy. Hahahaha ;)    Emma Xx**

 

I was right, wasn’t i? Emma always knows what to say. Despite not knowing if this was the best solution, i knew Liam wouldn’t insist knowing that I had a date, but at the same time how would Harry react? I do not want to hurt him. I decided to answer it.

 

 **"Thank you Emma, but you better not talk about it much in Dallas, Harry might not like it"** She did not answer.

 

"Harry is taking Allie to Dallas?" I asked myself. I looked at the clock and saw that it was nearly 9. Mom and my sisters hadn’t returned home yet. I called my mom and she told they would stay a bit longer because they decided to watch a movie.

 

"I don’t want to stay here alone." I decided taking my jacket.   
I thought going for a walk I went to so many places, i didn’t know existed. My head was preoccupied with so many things. We met so many people in our lives, and how can it suddenly change forever only by one person? It’s really strange!   
I sat on the bench in a park i’ve never been before, and it had really little light, making it even more beautiful.

 

**"Zayn said I would keep you informed, Harry is here with Allie, but he doesn’t look any better. It’s very sad, really. He became worse when Niall told him that you had a date. I don’t know if he believed everything though Xx Emma**

 

 **“** He's there with his girlfriend" I said disappointed standing up and kicking some stones in my path.He is not thinking about me, he is with her. He didn’t think that I could be there too? And that I would be seeing them? "I do not want to know anything." I told myself turning my phone off.

 

 

***

 

"Hey, can I sit here?” Said a tall boy that looked to be about 21. He had a small smile on his lips

 

"Of course! Isn’t the bench public?" I was still a little upset about Harry and Allie

 

"Oh, okay! What’s your name? I’m Tyler" He said extending his hand to me.

 

"Zayn." I spoke without much enthusiasm. I didn’t want to talk! I actually wanted to get away from everyone, anywhere! Escape somewhere, where no one could find me.

 

"You seem lost Zayn" Tyler said as he fidgeted his phone

 

"One way or another I think I'm a bit yes." I told him, this time more relaxed.

 

"I think you need to open up. Is this  love ?"

 

"Maybe." Even though i don’t know why, I felt more comfortable talking to Tyler.

 

***

 

 

We talked for a few hours and turns out, Tyler was a fun guy. It was great to spend time with him, he could be a great friend. He gave me some advice that I evaluated as very useful.

 

"Ok, I gotta go now Zayn, call me when you need anything, and don’t forget, love  always worth it." Tyler said hugging me and saying goodbye. It was great to meet him, if I was alone, I think I might have gone crazy.

 

 

"My phone is still off" I mumbled while turning the phone on I had several messages, mostly from Emma. I preferred not open them. It was late, and I had to go home.   
I followed my path took and in the meanwhile took a look at the beautiful park. It had many trees, and several banks and poor lighting which only made it more beautiful.   
Donyia was calling me, and I had just noticed that it was 3 am.

 

"HEY zayn, where are you?” She asked whispering

 

"Do not worry, I'm coming home." I told her calmly

 

"Be here as soon as possible! Harry's here and he's drunk. He wanted to talk to you and to be honest he doesn’t look well. I took him to your room before mom and dad woke up." Now I understand why she's whispering

 

"Ok, thanks, I'm already coming. Make sure he's okay. I love you." I said hanging up the phone, and ran as fast as I could to looking for a taxi.

 

What is Harry doing in my house? I think he is trying to drive me insane.

 

**

 

I opened the door of my house, and Donyia was still waiting for me,. We fight a lot, but when one is in trouble, we always cover up each other

 

 

"Harry is up there, I brought him coffee and i think he is better now. Mum will kill you if she finds out he came here in that condition. You own me one Zayn” She said whispering to me

 

"Okay, so I owe you, thanks again, you're an angel. Now go to sleep it's late” I said kissing his forehead and working up the courage to go see Harry.

 

 

Each step I took, I could smell Harry stronger. Harry was like a drug, if I had not tried, maybe I wouldn’t gotten this addicted.   
I opened the door of my room, and saw him sitting on the floor with my headphones on. He looked at me with the most perfect smile on his face.

 

"Zayn, you have a good taste in music." He said getting up from the floor and sitting on my bed. "Sit here with me." He patted the bed, inducing where I would have to sit

 

"Thank you, what are you doing here Harry?" I asked him, I really wanted to know the answer

 

"I wanted to see you." He said running one hand through my hair, while the other traced the side of my face like he had never seen me or anything more interesting than me in his life.

 

"You have no right to do this to me Harry! You have no right to come to my house in a drunken state and tell me you wanted to see me! Will it always be so? Tell me you want to see me only when you’re drunk? Is it? Cause I don’t want that. If only drunk, you can accept my love for you and the other way around, then i don’t" I said pushing his hands from my face, and standing up to leave.

 

 

“Zayn, please" he hugged me from behind. "I'm not drunk, believe me. I'll break up with her" He kissed my neck and it made me weak at the knees 

 

"You're telling the truth?" I said turning to look into his eyes, wanting to find the truth he was telling me.

 

"You know Zayn…" He let me go and walked to my window "Today in Dallas, Liam and Emma looked so good together, so did El and Louis. Even Niall met a girl there who he really likes” Harry spoke slowly which only increased my curiosity. "And there was me and Allie! I don’t love her Zayn, I never did. And i never felt more miserable in my life… maybe besides when i told you that we couldn’t be together" He turned around again and was now closer to me. "I wish you were there with me, It’s you Zayn! It’s always been you, from the first time i saw you. I don’t want to lie to myself anymore" He could not imagine how happy i felt

 

"Harry, is that true?" i asked to be sure. I didn’t want to fly to heaven , and then find myself shattered in the ground again.

 

"I’ve never been so serious in my life Zayn Malik. Please believe me” he said with a smile from ear to ear.

 

"I believe you babe."

 

And my lips once again proved that, that drug was the most addictive drug, and the best thing i had ever tasted. A drug called Harry Styles. 


	8. Chapter 8

I sat in bed, waiting for any movement coming from Harry.

 

"Good morning," I said smiling, when opened his incredible green eyes

 

"Good morning! Have you been awake for a long time?"He asked me stretching and rubbing his eyes with his hands.

 

"Let's say i have, but i enjoyed my time" i smiled, and he gave me a smile back. 'God he looks so good! How does he manage that when he just woke up?' I pushed those thoughts aside, starting the conversation about a more serious matter. "Have you decided Harry?"

 

 

I was afraid of the answer but I didn't want to keep my hopes up! I didn't want to be disapointed again. The doubt still existed in me. I need to know if the sober Harry likes me as much as the drunk Harry.

 

"I've never been more sure in my life! I already told you that, trust me! On Monday i will break up with Allie, i promise"

 

And here we were inside our bubble of happiness again. I felt like nobody could ruin this moment. Everything was perfect.   
We went downstairs and ate the food which my mother had left for me. My parents had already gone to work, and Donya had gone over to a friends house taking Wliyah and Safaa with her.

 

"Hey Harry, I think i'm going to bring you to a special  place which you will love" I told him as pulled him closer to me

 

"If you think I'm going to love it, i'm sure that i will. I trust you Malik " I love how he pronounces Malik with his hoarse voice

 

"Alright, I'll wash the dishes and then I'll take you" He nodded and then called his mother telling him where he was and that he wouldn't be home until later.

 

The doorbell rang, and since my hands were full of foam, Harry went to open the door.

 

"Hey Harry, what are you doing here man? I was worried about you. Yesterday you left Dallas looking like a crazy man." I would recognize that voice anywhere.

 

"Hey Niall, how are you?" I asked him

 

"Good" He replied and then turned to speak to Harry, and he actually looked worried "Harry's what's gotten into you? Allie was left devastated." Niall asked sitting on the couch

 

"I don'tknow, I wasn't feeling well. I think I finally realized yesterday that I never loved Allie. I can't lie to her  anymore Niall! I'm getting sick of it! I was so confused... but i think i know what i want now" I listened, but unlike other times when i was hurt and jealous when Harry talked about Allie, this time i was fine with it. I knew that it was hard for Harry

 

"Sorry mate! I wish you had realised sooner! That way you would have avoided hurting Allie. I know you, and i know that you'll be almost as hurt as Allie, but I'm your friend and friends are there for you no matter what... in good and bad times. If ypu need me ,I'm here" He said getting up from the couch and hugging Harry. Niall was incredible.I swear Harry was crying at that moment.

 

"Thank you" Harry whimpered, and i knew that he didn't want to hurt Allie, but i also knew that he didn't want to keep hurting both me and himself.

 

"Okay, stop talking bout this! Niall, why don't you teall us about the girl you went to Dallas with, yesterday?" I said wiggling my eyebrows at him, trying to change the subject.

 

"Her name is Abby and she's amazing. We talked about a lot of things and realised that we have somuch in common. Let's see what happens." Niall said, sitting down again, with a wide smile on his face. I think Abby really messed with his head.

 

"What about your date? I came here to find out what happened " Niall said with curiosity in his eyes

 

"Lets say that the night had many surprises." I winked at Harry secretly

 

"I'm happy for you mate. Oh and before i forget, everyone's coming at Liam's house after a few minutes, so are you coming?" Niall said almost close the door

 

"Maybe another day Niall! Me and Zayn already have planns, but tell everyone that i went to see my dad okay?"

 

"Okay, have fun then." Niall left us alone again, and that's when I remembered the words that Tyler told me yesterday **"Love is always worth it.** " Now I see that it was so true.

 

 

***

 

After a while we left, and i brought Harry to the place i went last night

 

"Have you ever seen this place? It's beautiful, isn't it?" I said, running a hand down his back and then leaning to kiss his cheek

 

"It's beautiful! I can't believe I neverknew of this place. It's like I was blind before I met you Zayn. You make me see things better.I never felt so happy, and that's your fault Malik." Harry told me and then leaned to give me another one of his incredible kisses. Everything seemed like a dream... the best dream i'd ever had

 

"Harry Edward Styles, do you accept to be my boyfriend?"I asked, kneeling in front of the bench Harry wa sitting on. I placed my hands on his knees to keep my balance as i looked in his breathtaking eyes

 

"I thought you'd never ask me."He said smiling, showing those perfect dimples "Of course I accept"And once again our lips came together, and it was perfect.

 

"Does my boyfriend want to watch a movie at my house?"He whispeed in my ear

 

"I think he would love to." I said in his ear too

 

 

***

 

**"You owe me an explanation! Don't you dare think that you can get rid of me that easily. Love you Emma xX** "

 

Emma always made me smile.

 

**"I'm in heaven Emma. And I think I now have permanent wings. I love you too xx "**

 

I couldn't wait to tell her everything. Harry was a little afraid, but I assured him that Emma was my best friend, and i trusted her completely. She would never tell anyone, if i didn't want her to. He was really relieved. He loves me, but he's still afraid of people's reactions,and I understand that. But what I want most, is to tell our friends that we were together. I wanted to shout to the world that Harry is mine, but that could wait a little longer. It's enough that the two of us know how we feel.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think, your comments are welcome. xxxxx


End file.
